There She Goes Again
by Danjor
Summary: What happened to the ORIGINAL Digidestined after their 2nd defeat of Myotismon but before their lives ended in happily ever after? Well sex drugs & rock n roll silly. Oh not to mention the fact that there are always digidestined to be trained to save.
1. Hey Schoolboy

"There she goes again." Tai was staring blankly at the girl who was walking by this same café she did every day at one o' clock in the afternoon.

Tai wanted to know her; she looked sad, but so happy at the same time. Today she was wearing a jean mini skirt with lace stitched on to the bottom a black shirt underneath a faded leather bomber jacket. Her blonde hair was messed up and fell into her eyes

"And there goes another STD." said Matt, ruining Tai's imaginings of what she would say if he were to approach her. "Look all the guys know her Tai. Her name is Missy; I think she's been to every party I've been to and more."

Tai glared at his good friend; first he takes Sora now he's ruining his happy time. "Look you want to meet her and see what I mean?" Matt asked.

Tai stared at him like he was crazy. "I can't talk to her, look at her!"

Matt laughed, "Says the guy who holds the crest of courage."

Tai's vein began to pop a little. "Kiss my-"

He was cut off however by Matt slamming his cup on the table. "I can't believe this!" He shouted over the crowd causing everyone to stare at him. "Look!" he pointed to the screen and instantly saw what was wrong. It was another news report on the rising singer whose stage name was Josie.

She was Matt's biggest rival and nothing pissed the blond haired boy off more than that girl right there. "Hey I've got to go." Matt said as he finished off his drink, then putting some money on the table. "I've got to go practice, we have a gig and it will be our chance to show everybody who has the real talent." No sooner had he said it that he was pulling out his cell phone calling the other members of his band.

Tai sighed and followed him out the door but instead of walking towards his dorm room he went the direction he had seen Missy go, Missy, that was such a cute name. He began to pick up his pace and it wasn't long until he was walking behind her. Her arms were folded across her chest and her eyes were on the ground.

_Ok I'll just go and talk to her and say 'Hi my name is Tai! I've been watching you. Want to go out and get an ice cream cone' Yeah right._

Tai's confidence had been in short supply when Sora chose Matt over him, then when the two broke it off because he was too into his music and didn't have enough time for Sora Tai still fell short in demand when he went to swoon her and she rejected him almost instantly. The thought made his blood boil. What was wrong with him?

"Nothing that's what!" he said aloud trying to give himself a boost of courage.

Missy turned around to stare at him, one eyebrow was arched high in the air and her arms tightened in their grip.

Tai suddenly blushed and rubbed the back of his head. How was his hair? He knew he should have picked something different than his soccer sweater and gym shorts to wear today. "Hi." He said in an attempt to fill the awkward silence, he said in complete suspense until her frown turned to a smile. "Hi." She said before turning and walking again.

_So far so good,_ thought Tai as he put his hands in the pockets of his grey hoodie and rushed to fall into step with her. "My names Tai." He finally said when she didn't say anything the voice inside his head began to scream inside his head.

"I'm Missy." She held out a small hand and Tai shook it. "Do you always answer yourself like that?"

He laughed uneasily. "No, I don't."

"So are you following me mister Tai?" she finally asked. "After all you have been behind me for quite some time and you still seem to be going the same direction." She ran her hair through her long blonde hair and Tai blushed even deeper. What was happening here? He was acting like a school boy and he couldn't make it stop.

Tai then flashed Missy a cocky grin in attempts to redeem himself. "Actually I'm on my way to my friend's house. I'm going to see if he wants to play some soccer. He lives in that apartment building."

Tai pointed in the distance. Sure it had been a while since he really talked to Davis, actually three years, since all the problems in the digital world were put on hold. Sure sometimes they would send out a team to go fix some minor problems but there wasn't anything major. The group grew apart and got lives. It happens. Today however was as good as day as any to use Davis to his complete advantage.

"How funny, I live there too." She said finally. "I suppose you can walk me to my apartment school boy."

He didn't like that name. "Hey, I'm not exactly young you know."

"Oh yeah?" she asked her eyebrow rose again. "How old are you then?"

"Twenty-one." Tai glanced around and saw that they were still walking towards the same staircase, now the same hallway. The same set of apartments, now they were both heading towards apartment number 345b he was about to knock when she opened the door.

"This wasn't some elaborate attempt to find out where I live?" she looked calm but Tai saw a certain glare in her eye he hadn't seen before.

He shook his head. "I'm here to see Davis; I thought this was where he lived."

"He does." She stepped in the door and slid off her shoes and called out Davis's name. "You've got a guest."

Tai was bewildered "Who are you then?"

She took off her coat and he saw she had on a shirt that fell off her shoulders and realized how much he was attracted to her again. "I'm his sister."

"No… his sisters name his Jun. She's got red hair and-"

"And lives with my dad." Davis said as he walked out of his room. The boy was now several inches taller, but still wore the same goofy grin with those too big goggles. "What's up?"

Tai blinked. "What? Your dad, where did he go?"

"My parents got a divorce almost two years ago. My mom remarried Missy's dad."

"I told her not to." Missy grabbed a piece of bread out of the bag and began to munch on it. "My blood sugar is low." She said as Davis opened his mouth to ask her about it.

"Wow I really haven't seen you in a while have I?" Tai was feeling a little bad about this. He remembered how Davis idolized him for a long time and this was how he was repaying his loyalty.

Davis shook his head and leaned against the couch. "He wanted to play some soccer with you." Said Missy as she pulled out a meter then a needle and poked her finger until blood came out then put it on a test strip. "I thought he was stalking me but I guess he knows you."

Davis grabbed his soccer ball and headed towards the door. "All right lets go."

Once they were safely out in the soccer field Tai finally asked about Missy. "What's wrong with her?"

Davis glanced up. "Missy? She has type one diabetic."

"How does she go out and drink all the time?"

Davis gave him a withering stare. "Why does everyone think she's like that? Does everyone fail to notice she doesn't even drink anything? Alcohol as so much sugar in it that it would be practically suicide for her to drink too much of it so just goes out to have fun."

Tai liked the sound of that. "Oh." He said as he looked at the ball.

"Don't get your hopes up. She doesn't need a boyfriend and I bet she doesn't remember your name."

Kjfksldjfk

'Hey school boy.

Come over here.

Tell me your name.

Whisper it in my ear'

Matt twitched in silence as he watched the girl he hated so much sing in a breathy voice over the stereo system. She was practicing for the gig that would be held that evening. The one Matt's band was opening for.

She was the one who needed the opener.

"Bastards!"

'Hey school boy.

You kiss and tell

Boy I won't mind

Don't be afraid I have nothing to hide.

Belong to me

Because tonight

You make my world

Feel right!'

((yeah I know I didn't make it up but well…. I'm not that cool.))

"Why didn't anyone tell me this!" he shouted at his band mates.

They cowered in fear before someone put their hand on Matt's shoulder. "Not like you could afford to turn it down." Breathed a girl into his ear, it was then that he noticed the music has stopped.

It was stupid Josie or whatever the hell her name was. He couldn't stand how she used a stage name. It bothered him to a large extent.

"I can afford to do whatever the hell I want." He turned and glared at her. Her skin was pale, and he hair was dark with bright green eyes that he was sure were so green because of contacts. "I really don't like you." He said angrily as he stormed off into the back room.

"I'm so happy the feeling is mutual." She said in a sneer before walking away, she did however manage to accidentally hit him with her guitar as she pressed past.

Three hours, two our bottles of Captain Morgan, and one concert later Matt was sitting on the couch with a very pretty brunette both pressing flesh and both sucking one another's face off.

The girl however didn't seem to be as into that kissing as Mister Matt was. She had her camera phone in her hand and snapped a picture of the two being lip locked. Matt pulled away when he heard the soft click. His eyes moved slowly to the phone then back to the girls face. "What's your name?" he asked unable to keep his eyes focused.

"Delilah." She whispered before getting up and leaving the after party. She grabbed a coat

Qwjekhwkjhdu

"Davis!"

Davis had no sooner walked in the door, Tai at his heels, when he heard Missy yell at him from her room. "Don't leave your crap in her." She said as he threw what looked like a small square cell phone out at him. Tai picked it up, it was sleek and black. Look just like one of those Chocolate phones that were now the rage. Frankly Tai thought it looked too little to be functional. "You got one of these?" He turned and faced his younger counter part and held up the device.

Davis squinted at it from across the room. Unlike Tai he had ignored Missy completely and was grabbing drinks for the two of them. "Ain't mine."

Tai slid it open and saw that it was anything but a cell phone. In fact there weren't even any numbers or a keypad; it was more like a radio.

He clicked the menu button and his mouth dropped after the first title. 'Digiport'

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Tai sat down on the couch and began to laugh. This caught Davis's attention and soon the boy was stunned in to silence. "You mean, there are more of them?"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Digidestined? Obviously but why, I thought everything was still in the clear."

Davis shook his head. "When was the last time you went there?"

Tai offered a sheepish grin, "Two years? Wow I haven't seen Augumon in a long time."

"Hey!" Missy came out of her room and Tai's mouth dropped; she was sporting short shorts, like Daisy Duke shorts, a baggy hulk t-shirt, her blonde hair was now styled perfectly and her makeup put her in fool swooner mode. "Have you seen my meter?" she offered Tai a seducing smile before reaching in close, her hand grazed his hip reached into the couch cushion and grabbed the black pouch and pulled it away. "Thanks."

Tai grinned. "No problem."

"I still don't understand why you got one of those chocolate phones and I –" She grabbed on to it and before anyone knew what was going on they were in the desert.


	2. Elvis

There She Goes Again

_Chapter Two: Elvis_

I no own. I also very tired. Enjoy

dfsdfsdfsdf

Matt's head was thundering. The results of too much alcohol.

"I'm the poster kid for not drinking." Commented Matt as he glanced at the clock on his phone. It was well past nine in the am. The time he had been planning on waking up at.

He tenderly got out of bed, careful not to kill anything or himself for that matter on his exit. "Tk? Are you here?"

He forgot about his little roommate until that moment. Tk was the good child, he didn't drink went to class and hey he showed up for his mid-terms. Of course Matt didn't have mid-terms any longer all he had was his music.

"Hey, you're awake."

Tk was sitting on the couch with his long time girlfriend Kari. They were disgustingly cute, sitting there Kari with the remote and Tk's feet in her lap. "I'm glad to see that you haven't been worried about your unconscious brother."

Tk looked over to the clock. "I was giving you another hour to wake up, then I was going to get dad."

"Good thing I woke up."

"Good thing. By the way some girl called, said she had your coat."

Matt blinked, he remembered that. The girl that he had been kissing last night, the one whose blue eyes haunted his dreams, had taken it while leaving the after party. "Who had it?"

Tk shrugged. "Said you would know her as Josie and that she would stop by in an hour to bring it to you."

Matt flinched. "No, that can't be. No way no who."

Josie had brown hair, and was slightly tan and had green eyes. His girl was shockingly pale, with brilliant blue eyes and short shoulder length hair that was black as night. "Are you sure?"

Tk answered with a nod, the door bell rang to which he replied that must be her. Matt ran to the door and yanked it open. That was her all right, Josie. What the hell was her real name? He would one day find out, until then he would wonder why the hell she had his coat.

Before he could so much get a word out the girl threw the brown leather coat at him. "I would appreciate it if you would keep your paws off my sister thanks."

Dhfskjdfhskdjfh

Missy opened her eyes. "Huh?" she asked in an incoherent fashion. She pushed back her messy blonde hair to stare around the room.

It was her home.

"Some dream."

She looked around some more, her eyes having more focus as she went on. "Tai, Davis. Everyone is here."

She rested her head again, this time something jumped on it. "You are awake!"

"HOLY FREAKING SHIT!!!"

Missy had never been one for surprises, or for animals, or for foreign objects bouncing on her head.

She rolled off her couch to stare at the pillow sized beast with a smile and wagging tail. "Tai!" She hit the boy hard on the back. "Defend my honor or whatever it is fellows like you do."

Tai looked up at the ball off a Digimon was doing, reaching out and grabbing it in mid bounce.

"Hey!" It squealed. "I'm Missy's not yours."

Missy shook her head. "Uh, no for several reasons, reason one I don't like pets, reason two our apartment doesn't like pets either and reason three. I already know enough people and I couldn't handle knowing any more until one dies. When that happens I'll call you."

"Missy calm down." Tai put his hand over the mouth of the protesting Digimon. "This is a big responsibility-"

Davis cut him off with a snort. "Are you kidding me? It's not just a responsibility it's a life changing event. One that is usually for the worst." 

Tai glared at him, "What is your problem?"

Davis got up to leave the room. "I refuse to be apart of any more digital world bull."

Sdfsdfdsfsd

Matt was sitting on the couch, still only dressed I boxers and still grasping the coat. "Her, my Delilah, that things sister? How does this happen?"

"Well what happens is when a man get excited he finds himself a woman to take away his-"

Matt glared at Tk. "If you don't shut up I swear I'll kick you or something." 

Kari watched the arguing brothers to answer her cell phone. "Hello… Whoa calm down Tai. What happened? ... New Digidestined? When?"

Kari hung up the phone, "Looks like the Digidestined are to be assembled again." Kari began searching through her phone book looking for numbers. "Joe is in America with Mimi, Izzy's number has changed, Tk call Cody and Ken would you? Oh wait just kidding Ken went to London. Yolie… I don't even have her number any longer. What about you Matt? Do you know how to get anyone?"

Matt was still in shock, "Uh, I don't know I haven't talked to anyone in a couple years." 

"That's not true. You could call Sora."

Matt just twitched. "You can call Sora."

After rolling his eyes Tk did just that, but got her answering machine. "No Sora."

"Looks like our crew has down sized for the time being." Kari put her phone away. "Davis's sister is apparently a Digidestined."

Matt flinched again. "I really need to learn how to be less attractive to the females."

"Or just less self absorbed."

Matt glared at Tk who in turn laughed. "Let's just go."

asdahjhdfkhsdi

"Listen, I don't think you understand here so once I just explain it everything will be ok." Missy was on a sort of trial "I am 21, I have a job I go to school and well fellows seem to think I am good company. I don't have time for this."

Matt stared at the young girl, after hearing the explanation from little Coyomon, Missy's new companion he was a bit confused. She went to the digital world and was sent back with her Digimon but why wasn't anyone else sent? And didn't it tend to be younger kids that had this responsibility or were they always to be thing destined group. "Look I understand but this is bigger than all of us."

Tai interrupted. Despite the fact he hadn't been quite the Romeo that past few years he was ready to take his place as leader once more. "You saw what happened last time; the human world was almost torn apart. Now we are here again."

"Well obviously you didn't do too good of a job in the past if it's broken again." Missy was just not excepting this. "So here is your, yes your, chance to fix your mistake."

"Actually," A familiar voice could be heard as it entered the door. "We can't do it with out you."

"Izzy!" Kari squealed. "How did you know?"

Izzy came in looking some what haggard. He set his computer on the family coffee table then rested on a chair. "Unlike you I decided to keep tabs on the digital world. To make sure things wouldn't get bad like they did before but well something happened that I couldn't quite explain. Pyramids were erected in the desert over night. I would send Tentomon to investigate but something wouldn't let him get near. The fact that Missy entered directly into the spot where there has been a lot of activity might give us an edge."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Considering that none of you ever thought to call me in the past two years I thought I would make you suffer a little."

Izzy wasn't kidding, he did however open up his computer. "But when I got the message from Tentomon I thought it was time to burry the hatchet and talk to you guys. Missy can't be the only Digidestined out there so I think the best plan of action-"

"Can I interrupt you?" Missy was poking her head in the conversation. "I can't be this thing you people keep talking about. I'm what we like to call a cry baby with a life threatening illness that mean I have to have a constant supply of food for whenever I need it. Why would a defective person be your savior?"

"Look you're with us whether you like it or not so just calm yourself." Tai was giving Missy orders.

That's how Tai died.

Just kidding.

Missy was however planning her revenge as of that second.

Skjdhfkdh

Matt rubbed his face. That had been a long and painful meeting what with Davis refusing to come out of his room and talk let alone take part in the plan they had devised and then Missy not talking to her Digimon.

"Some team." He muttered.

"Matt, looks like we've got company."

The young blonde turned his head towards the door. He had barley remember to come to band practice so when two young girls and three boys came into the room forgive him for not instantly remembering he hated them all.

The memory soon came back however with the memory that he hated both his Delilah and Josie. Not knowing her name was one day going to make him insane he just knew it.

"Matt, decided to stay sober I see."

He drinks one night and now everyone felt the need t make fun of him. Josie however wasn't his target Delilah was.

He stood and sauntered over to her, carefully gauging her expression as he walked towards her. First it was excitement which was covered by panic and now she had decided that the emotion would be, you guessed it, disgust. He hadn't been that bad of a kisser had he?

Certainly someone would have said something.

"Hello-"

"Don't! Just don't." Delilah held up her hand to stop his speaking. "You and I had a great time last night right? So do not ruin that most wondrous memory by speaking of it afterwards."

Matt glared at her darkly. "I feel so used."

"Get used to it." Delilah stood up, guitar in hand, as she marched out of the studio which was there for the usage of all bands who had preformed shows at the small arena.

"Hey Delilah-"

She stopped and turned towards him. "That isn't my name,"

"What is with you and your family not using real names!" Matt was finally angry.

She however didn't share his anger in fact it just caused her to laugh. "I didn't want you to stalk me and my sister, well let's just say she has her own reasons."

Matt folded his arms, she winked. "Goodbye Elvis."

That's when Matt saw it. The black thing pinned to her back pack, it looked like a chocolate phone and he would have suspected that's what it was but he noticed something else, a pair of yellow eyes staring out of the bag. 


End file.
